Systems for mounting architectural elements such as vents to a wall or other surface of a building are known in the art. Typically, vents such as a gable vent are installed prior to the application of siding or other coverings on buildings, homes or other enclosures. The vent is usually nailed to a wall by means of an integral nailing flange on the vent. A covering material, typically siding, is then installed on the wall and the exposed ends of individual strips of siding overlie the nailing flange. After the siding is applied, a ring is snapped around the vent body to conceal the exposed ends. The exposed ends are typically cut so as to fit as close as possible to the side of the vent. This technique has the disadvantage in that it provides an inflexible system for covering the exposed ends of siding or covering material because only limited covering of the exposed ends can occur. This technique also limits the venting area for the enclosure. Present designs provide for covering several different discrete thicknesses of siding material but are not infinitely adjustable over a preset range.
One approach which allows for flexibility to accommodate different siding material thicknesses is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875318. This patent discloses a two-piece molded plastic vent product. The vent has a peripheral wall and an integral flange extending laterally outward from the peripheral wall for nailing the vent product to a wall of a building. A separate movable flange member, in the form of an annular ring, is telescoped over the peripheral wall. The separate flange member and the integral nailing flange form a pocket for receiving the ends of siding strips. The separate flange and the peripheral wall have interengaging detents at spaced intervals around the circumference of the peripheral wall, so that the separate flange can be positioned at different distances from the nailing flange to accommodate siding of different discrete thicknesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,100 discloses a two-part window frame assembly which can be mounted in a window opening in a body having a thickness within a predetermined range. A first frame part contains a flange and a barbed tongue portion (locking tongue). The flange is proportioned to bear against the edge of the body in which the window opening is formed. The second frame part contains a locking channel for engaging the tongue. During installation, the body is sandwiched between the two frame members and held together by the locking tongue. Since both frame parts are not disposed on the same side of the body or door 28, and the first frame part is not independently adhered to the surface of the body, installation is awkward and may require two people, one on each side of the body.
There is still a need for a vent or other architectural element for mounting to a wall or other surface which can accommodate siding of infinitely variable thicknesses over a given range, which completely covers all cut ends of the siding, eliminates the need for precise cutting of the siding prior to installation, is simple to install, simple to fabricate, and which provides a weathertight seal between the vent and the wall. The present invention fills that need.